Unrequested
by Obsession289699000203040508
Summary: On a mission with her friends, Aqua gets injured. She also loses her memory. Now, with the help of everybody in the Land of Departure to get her memory back, making new ones in the process.
1. I Didn't Ask To Forget, Did I?

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**This is more of a little free-verse type story; I'm just warning you in advance.**

I didn't ask for this.  
>I didn't want to be in this position.<p>

He –  
>this strange man<br>with black hair pulled into  
>what looks like<br>a spiky bun  
>with some hair falling onto one side of his scarred face –<br>tells me that there was an accident.

Two people by the names of  
>'Ventus'<br>and  
>'Terra'<br>were on some sort of mission with me.  
>This stranger says we were fighting these things called the<br>'Unversed.'

But then,  
>he explains,<br>one of the creatures hit me in the head,  
>which caused me to lose my balance and fall.<br>The boy called Ventus later found me amongst an assortment of smooth, circular boulders.  
>I was bleeding from the head, and I was terribly bruised.<br>Ventus and Terra brought me back to this place.

"And that is why you are here, Aqua,"  
>the man finishes.<p>

I glance around the room.  
>Is this my bedroom?<br>There are countless pictures of more unrecognizable, majestic places.  
>Even more photos are of a small boy with spiky, sandy hair and ocean-blue eyes standing next to<br>a taller boy with slightly spiky brown hair and sky-blue irises.  
>Next to him is a girl with short, blue hair and eyes that are just a little darker.<p>

Is that me?

He follows my gaze.  
>As his dark eyes flash<br>from the pictures  
>to me,<br>and he takes notice of  
>my<br>confusion.

"What's wrong, Aqua?"  
>he asks.<p>

My eyes,  
>whatever color they may be,<br>meet his.

"Is that my name?"  
>Whoa;<br>is that what my voice sounds like?

It sounds slightly airy,  
>and it has an alto tone<br>to it.

"Oh, no,"  
>the man breathes.<p>

"What?"  
>Like I didn't already know…<p>

Even though I didn't know.

"You've forgotten everything,  
>haven't you?"<p>

"I guess."

"This is not good.  
>Not good at all."<p>

I didn't ask for this.  
>I didn't ask to be put in this position.<p>

…Did I?

**So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed my second attempt at a free-verse story. There aren't that many words in it, but I'm not going to make twenty-million pages of poetry for one single chapter.**

**R/R/KR!**

**-Pamela**


	2. Who Are My Friends?

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I just realized something - I made Terra's eyes brown, but when I looked at him just now, I saw his eyes were blue (just like practically EVERY SINGLE PERSON!). So, before someone yells at me for it...*changes descriptions*  
><strong>

**Thanks for the views so far! And thanks to fujingodofwind and Sakura088 for reviewing!**

**Well, enough of that…ON TO THE STORY!**

When Eraqus leaves me to my thoughts,  
>I cannot stop thinking about<br>the pictures  
>on that wall.<p>

The man who says he is a Keyblade master –  
>although I really do not have single clue as to<br>what in the world a Keyblade even is –  
>told me that the boys are<br>Ventus  
>and<br>Terra.

That really does not help me at all.

Who are they?  
>Are they my friends?<br>I assume so,  
>because in the pictures,<br>they are smiling with me  
>and I with them.<p>

But those pictures really do not help me at all.  
>In fact,<br>they leave me with  
>more to ask.<p>

How long have I known them?  
>How did we meet?<br>What do their voices sound like?  
>What do we do together?<br>Who are they as people?  
>Are they sweet?<br>Do they tease?  
>Are they funny?<br>Are they arbitrary?  
>Are they smart?<br>Who is the strongest?

As I ponder these questions,  
>I hear a knock on my door.<br>My eyes flash to the light brown wood.

"Aqua, can I come in?"  
>a voice asks<br>with obvious concern.  
>The speaker is a boy,<br>that I am positive of.  
>He also has a voice that is on the high side,<br>considering he is a boy.  
>I will assume that he is one of my friends.<p>

But which one?  
>Terra?<br>Ventus?

"Okay,"  
>I say<br>with a soft tone.

The golden knob turns.

He has sandy, spiky hair.  
>His eyes are a deep blue.<p>

I kind of thought  
>that he would be<br>just a tad taller, though.

My eyes flash  
>from his face<br>to my pictures.

He's definitely my friend.  
>The question is, which of my friends is he?<br>What's his name?

"Hey, Aqua.  
>Are you feeling better?"<p>

"Uh, sort of."

I don't know how I felt before this happened,  
>so I can't really judge how different I feel.<p>

He sits down on the edge of my bed,  
>being careful not to sit on my feet.<br>My bed has a light green blanket on it,  
>with matching sheets<br>and a purple pillow.

Why did I choose _those _colors?  
>Geez.<p>

I look up at the boy.  
>He is staring at my wandering eyes.<br>I wonder if Eraqus told him –  
>as well as the other male –<br>about my apparent memory loss.

In case he didn't,  
>I decide to attempt to make conversation.<p>

"How are you, Terra?"  
>I guess his name.<p>

When his head snaps in the direction of the door,  
>I know that I said the wrong name.<p>

"Terra's outside, Aqua,"  
>he corrects,<br>slight panic visible in his voice.

"So you're Ventus?"  
>Ventus nods.<br>I apologize and look to my left,  
>away from the direction of his eyes.<p>

"It's all right.  
>Master Eraqus told us about what happened.<br>I –"

"Can I come in?"  
>another voice interrupts.<p>

Both of our pairs of blue eyes flash in the direction of the visitor.

He has shoulder-length brown hair  
>and eyes that match ours.<p>

"Yeah, I guess,"  
>I welcome.<br>I mean,  
>he's already in the room!<p>

"Now that" –  
>Ventus points to the guest<br>with a smirk –  
>"is Terra."<p>

"All right, squirt,"  
>Terra says,<br>slapping Ventus in the arm  
>playfully.<br>"You've had your time.  
>It's my turn."<p>

"Come on, Terra!"  
>protests Ventus.<p>

Terra turns to me,  
>trying to act serious<br>even though I can plainly see  
>the laughter<br>behind his eyes.  
>"Master told me that<br>you are physically healthy enough  
>to come out of your room<br>at dinner  
>tonight,"<br>he announces.  
>"So Ventus will be able to<br>bombard you  
>when that time comes."<p>

"Hey!"

I laugh as the boys banter.  
>I hope this is how it always was.<p>

**So this one's a bit longer than the first chapter. It was also a LOT easier to write than the first chapter!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**R/R/KR!**

**-Pamela**


	3. Where the Heck am I Supposed to Go?

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**So…thanks to Sakura088 and fujigodofwind again for reviewing!**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

Where is this dinner hall?  
>I probably should have remembered<br>to ask  
>Terra and Ventus to tell me<br>the location of our meal.

I peek my head around numerous tan painted corners,  
>searching for something,<br>though I was not sure what exactly  
>to search for.<p>

The patter of my blue,  
>elf-like shoes<br>is the only audible sound.  
>There isn't any other<br>sound –  
>at least, a sound I can hear.<br>Who knows if my accident caused my sense of hearing  
>to decline?<p>

There is silence.  
>No voices.<br>No whispers.  
>No other footsteps.<p>

Either I have forgotten that people here  
>tiptoe rather than walk normally,<br>or I am  
>completely and totally<br>lost.

Suddenly,  
>a new noise vibrates my eardrums.<p>

Footsteps.

A sense of relief rushes through me.  
>Now,<br>for one thing,  
>I may now be able to find my way to the meal.<br>There is the other fact that  
>I can now surmise that I'm not<br>breaking some rule of  
>silent steps.<p>

"Aqua!"  
>someone calls from behind me.<p>

Turning around,  
>I see who it is.<p>

"Ven…tus?"  
>I greet,<br>not being sure of his name for a moment.

Ventus nods  
>as his steps stutter to a stop in front of me.<br>"Eraqus told me  
>to come and find you for dinner,"<br>he explains.  
>"You really don't remember anything,<br>do you?"

"How'd you tell?"  
>I wonder,<br>adding a slight annoyance to my question.  
>Did my hesitance of saying your name<br>not give you enough of a clue?

"Well, the dinner hall is all the way  
>on the other side<br>of the  
>Land of Departure,"<br>he answers,  
>paying no heed to my tone.<p>

"Oh,"  
>I whisper.<p>

"Come on!  
>Ventus beckons.<br>He grabs my wrist and pulls me  
>along with him.<p>

As we run to our destination,  
>I think of what I would do without him.<p>

I wonder what I did without him before.  
>I ask my practically nonexistent memory<br>whether or not I ever thanked  
>Ventus<br>and  
>Terra<br>for being my friends.

I certainly would now.

**I know, I know – bad chapter. Geez *checks when she last updated this story* late chapter, too!**

**Some people probably won't read this, considering it hasn't been updated in months...but: _I might update this during my online-story-writing-break, but I don't know. The reason for this break isn't because of writer's block; it's just that I don't like writing on these writing sites anymore. I don't want to dread updating them...so...yeah. Sorry. (1/21/12)  
><em>**

**R/R/KR anyway!**

**-Pamela**


	4. Now, Where the Heck do I Sit?

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Sorry for the 9-month delay, guys! (I love how it's almost the end of ninth grade and I never updated this…)**

**Anyway…ON TO THE STORY!**

Where is my seat?  
>There must be<br>over fifty chairs,  
>and there do not seem to be more than five people in this place<br>so far.  
>The majority<br>of them appear as plain  
>wooden<br>chairs.  
>Then I notice<br>some at the far end of the long table.  
>Obviously with more effort put into their colored and intricate construction,<br>two of the four are taken up by Eraqus and Terra  
>as Ventus<br>and  
>I<br>had just enter the dining hall

The one that  
>I guess<br>belongs to Eraqus was mahogany.  
>It was almost the same color as the other bland ones,<br>just with carvings of battles –  
>that's what I assume decorates his seat, anyway.<br>Terra's is a lighter brown,  
>not exactly tan,<br>but sort of a sandy tone.  
>Darker than sand,<br>actually.

But where is mine?  
>The two that are<br>nearest  
>to those two have blue in them.<br>One has tints of magenta,  
>while the other<br>has patches of both dark blue and light blue.  
>Because of my<br>feminine identification,  
>is mine the partially rosy chair?<br>Was Ven's the  
>strange blue?<br>Were those even our seats at all?

"Come on,  
>Aqua,"<br>says Ventus.  
>"Our seats are over by Terra and the Master."<p>

Oh, that helps.

I follow him and am taken to  
>my seat.<br>Like I had originally figured,  
>mine is the<br>seat with the wood painted blue-pink.

"I'm glad you could join us,  
>Aqua,"<br>Master Eraqus greets.

"It's been a while.  
>You were asleep for<br>almost a week,"  
>Terra complains.<br>"The silence was unbearable."

"Well,"  
>I begin,<br>"I'm sorry for doing that to you,  
>Terra."<p>

That's when I see him  
>giving me a small smile,<br>slightly blushing.

"What? Do I already have food on me?"

"No, no,"  
>Eraqus reassures me.<p>

"You just apologized  
>exactly like you did before…<br>that mission,"  
>Ventus explains.<p>

"Awkwardly  
>and<br>unnecessarily,"  
>Terra quips<br>while maintaining his expression.

I part my mouth  
>to apologize for my past apologies<br>before I realize  
>this is what he means.<br>When I quickly shut my lips again,  
>my hand reaches up<br>to cover  
>them before<br>I burst out laughing.  
>The three males<br>already are,  
>after all.<p>

And I haven't even started eating yet.

**Sorry for the short chapter! It'll be longer next time, I promise! It'll also be a shorter time between this update and the next.**

**R/R/PKR**

**-Pamela**


	5. What are Makeshift Keyblades?

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**There's a bit of rambling at the end so…ON TO THE STORY!**

This food seems  
>vaguely familiar to me.<br>It doesn't register as surprising,  
>considering I've been living here for<br>six years –  
>or so Terra says.<p>

He  
>tells me that when we arrived<br>together  
>and met for the first time,<br>I threw a piece of the  
>"Light Sorbet" at his face<br>because  
>I thought<br>that he was about to steal my  
>makeshift Keyblade.<br>"Hey, I'm not your enemy here,"  
>he apparently responded with.<p>

"That was how we became friends,"  
>Terra explains.<br>"And every year since then,  
>we've had a<br>Light Sorbet battle  
>with our Keyblades."<p>

So that's what this  
>thing on my plate is:<br>Light Sorbet.

It's good.

But now  
>I have<br>a new question.  
>"What do you mean,<br>'makeshift  
>Keyblade'?"<br>I inquire.

"Well,"  
>Master Eraqus begins,<br>"when new Keyblade-master-hopefuls arrive,  
>they<br>normally  
>haven't even become Wielders yet.<br>Once someone becomes a Wielder,  
>a blade is created<br>from their  
>subconscious<br>to match who they are.

"However,  
>before that stage is reached,<br>the mind cannot process  
>how to even<br>work such a weapon.  
>As a result,<br>a technique was developed  
>to get the mind used<br>to the idea  
>of this sort of development.<br>That's why when you,  
>Terra,<br>and even Ventus  
>came to the Land of Departure,<br>I instructed you to create a Keyblade  
>with<br>your own hands  
>and<br>your own ideas.  
>After training with these blades for a time,<br>your subconscious was ready to make one  
>that would symbolize<br>you."

After his short lesson,  
>Eraqus waits for a sign<br>that I understand.

I don't,  
>though.<p>

With an exasperated sigh,  
>the master turns back<br>to his  
>Light Sorbet.<p>

This is the time  
>when Ventus<br>enters the conversation for the first time since our meal commenced.

"Terra,  
>isn't that food battle<br>tomorrow?"  
>he asks.<p>

In reply,  
>my brown-haired friend<br>shrugs.  
>"Yeah,<br>but I don't think it'll happen this year."

"Why not?"  
>Ven whines.<p>

Terra glances over at  
>me<br>and says nothing.  
>But although<br>I'm still reeling from  
>the concept<br>re-introduced to me  
>just a few seconds ago,<br>I know  
>what Terra wants to say:<br>If I can't even remember  
>the day we met,<br>why should we celebrate it?

Because he looks  
>heartbroken<br>over it.  
>I can't stand it.<p>

"Ven has a point.  
>Why not?"<br>I say with a smile.  
>My grin widens<br>when I see  
>Terra's eyes<br>light up.  
>They seem to be asking<br>if I mean it,  
>and mine say yes.<p>

"It's a date,"  
>Eraqus quips,<br>causing Terra to smile  
>awkwardly.<p>

Awkwardly,  
>but not<br>unnecessarily.

"You're going down,  
>Terra,"<br>I challenge.

"We shall see,"  
>he retorts,<br>raising an eyebrow for effect.

**Here's my attempt at clarifying the Keyblade-creation-process: Keyblades usually appear to be tied to something within the user. For example, Riku's first one has to do with the darkness in him (it looks like his Dark Riku outfit) while his second is his fight to stay good. Each of Sora's Keyblades are tied to a specific part of his journey (Oathkeeper: his promise to Kairi; Kingdom Key: the beginning of his journey to save Kingdom Hearts; Pumpkinhead: his time in Halloween Town; etc.). The technique for Riku and Sora to get their minds to process the creation of the Keyblade at the right time came from their wooden swords; Terra, Aqua, Ven and those before them made their own "makeshift Keyblades," while Riku and Sora made the wooden swords (their predecessors to the classic KH weapon).**

**I know this makes absolutely no sense. I don't get it either. This is officially the most confusing piece I've ever written.**

**R/R/KR!**

**-Pamela**


	6. Why am I Doing This?

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**No, I haven't gotten Dream Drop Distance yet - but I plan on getting it within the next month (keep in mind, I have volleyball - if I make JV, there's school to prepare for, and you guys to update for, and a bunch of other stuff that really doesn't matter).**

**I wrote some of this while I was on a plane, but I'm finishing the chapter here.**

**Anyway...ON TO THE STORY!**

It's my first night awake  
>since the mission<br>that I don't remember.  
>And<br>I  
>can't<br>sleep!  
>Is it because I've spent the last...<br>some number of days  
>asleep,<br>anyway?  
>Or is it<br>because of the  
>food fight<br>that  
>Terra<br>brought up?

I'm not ashamed to say that it's probably the excitement over the latter.

Tomorrow will be  
>another day<br>of making new memories.  
>They cannot replace<br>the memories  
>I have lost,<br>but these will be better than  
>what I had earier<br>today:  
>nothing.<p>

Honestly, that's one of the three reasons that  
>compel<br>me  
>to take part in this tradition,<br>one that is only forgotten by me.  
>The other two?<br>Hmm...  
>Well...<br>Terra looked so  
>happy<br>when I said that I'd participate.  
>And he was looking<br>brokenhearted  
>when Eraqus first mentioned it.<br>I just...  
>couldn't stand that.<br>Now the third reason?  
>I'm not<br>too sure.  
>I guess you could say<br>it's due to  
>hope.<br>You know,  
>maybe doing something<br>that bears so much  
>significance<br>in my past  
>will help me<br>uncover  
>that past.<p>

I don't know,  
>really.<br>It probably won't work.  
>But if it doesn't,<br>then hey -  
>I have my other two<br>motivations  
>to fall back on.<p>

I'm getting...  
>sleepy...<br>but wait...  
>Who...<br>is...  
>coming...<br>in...?

"What are you..."  
>I begin to ask,<br>but  
>the figure<br>places a hand  
>over my mouth,<br>rendering me  
>incapable<br>of anything  
>besides<br>mumbles and whimpers.

The intruder looks like  
>he is<br>hunched over slightly.  
>He doesn't appear to have hair.<br>Other than that,  
>I can't see much else of<br>him.

There is this...  
>strange...<br>energy  
>that invades my body.<br>Is it from their  
>hand?<br>From the  
>eyes<br>I cannot see in this darkness?  
>Wait...<br>is that what this feeling is?

Darkness?

**I guess I'll end it there...But this time, it won't take ten months to add the next chapter, haha...especially since what I was GOING to write for this chapter (I hadn't planned for the creeper) will definitely work for next month. Since it's fairly obvious what that will be, I'm just going to come right out and say it: FOOD FIGHT!**

**R/R/KR! (Please KR! Even though my chapters are shorter than Chip and Dale combined!)**

**-Pamela**


End file.
